Just Another Day
by Emily Timberlake
Summary: How will an old document change Riley's day?A product of my over-caffeinated mind a three in the morning. One-shot. Enjoy!


**AN: If there are any spelling or punctuation errors, it's because this was written at three in the morning after drinking who knows how many cans of Mountain Dew. If it's not funny, I'll try to create a new one. Enjoy the caffeine inspired craziness! **

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure. If I did, the world would be in danger… *evil grin*

Just Another Day

The bright morning sunlight spilled across the steps of the Library of Congress. The cool morning air caused Abigail to draw her gray peacoat closer around her body. She was lost in thought, waiting, when she heard the sound she was listening for. A bright red Ferrari pulled up and slowed to a halt in front of the Library. Abigail smiled to herself and ran down the steps to greet her friends. Riley opened the car door, momentarily fighting with his backpack to get it out of the space between the seats.

"Hey, Abigail!" Riley said, slamming the door and giving her a quick hug. Ben got out of the passenger seat, carrying an old leather briefcase. "Hey, Ben!" Abigail said cheerily, kissing Ben. "Must I witness such displays of affection forever?" Riley muttered sarcastically. "Oh, you just want a girlfriend, Riley." Ben muttered. Riley didn't hear him, but Abigail did. She began to giggle almost uncontrollably. "May I ask _what the heck is so frickin' funny_?" Riley said, his tone slightly annoyed.

"Oh, never mind, Ri." Abigail said, smiling. Riley rolled his eyes. "I think we should take a look at these documents," Ben said, dragging them out of their previous conversation. The three friends walked up the steps of the Library of Congress. Once inside, they headed toward the Main Reading Room, trying to avoid notice. After climbing several flights of stairs, about which Riley was muttering something about "convenient access", they reached a secluded spot where no one was likely to discover them.

Ben undid the clasps of the briefcase and pulled out several laminated sheets of old parchment. He began reading them and then started laughing until tears streamed down his face. "What's so funny, Ben?" Riley asked. "It's… It's… not a… clue…." He stuttered through his laughter," it's a… an old page of… a journal…" he dissolved into laughter. "Umm, can we see it?" Abigail asked. Ben just tossed the paper back onto the table and continued to laugh.

Abigail picked it up, much to Riley's disappointment. As soon as she read the first few lines, she began to giggle uncontrollably, curling up in her chair. Riley snatched the paper away from her and began reading.

"_Dear Journal,_

_Today, my best friend drank the last dregs of my coffee. I now feel slightly irritated and in a bad disposition. I wonder what makes us soldiers so dependent on our coffee… I am now glaring at him. A squirrel is perched on a branch directly above his head. Come on… Attack him, you stupid squirrel! … Apparently, squirrels don't like being yelled at. I now have several cuts on my arm… Well, I will have to go check provisions for the tenth time this morning. Honestly, is there anything else better I could be doing? Nope. The same answer every time. I need some coffee… Maybe I can steal some from the provisions tent… " _

The journal pages went on in such a random, crazy, caffeine-deprived way. Riley, quite honestly, didn't know what to think. It _was_ humorous, but he couldn't see why Ben and Abigail were laughing until tears were streaming down their faces. "Riley… It sounds like something you would write…" Ben said, trying to stop his laughter. Riley looked at it more closely. Having read it a few times, he realized that it was a fake journal that was based off of his. He was completely astonished and puzzled when he tried to think of who would have had any type of access and know where it was kept. _Ben_. He looked over at his friend, who was drinking Riley's coffee, reading a book like he had not a care in the world. "Ben! You thieving little…!" Riley yelled. People were looking up at him. "Ben, get back here!" Riley was shouting as he chased Ben through the upstairs balcony, people watching them, amused looks plastered on their faces.

This was just the beginning of a *very* interesting day that would cause damage to your sanity if you would read any farther… Hope you enjoyed it! Riley will get more coffee if you review… That might be a bad thing though… Oh, forget I mentioned that. Review, please!


End file.
